Gamecube Horror
It was the year 2001, the Gamecube had came out and I really (and I mean really) wanted to get one. I would even rob a Gamestop to get my hands on one. Fortunatley, but unfortunatley I didn't have to... I wish I could just go back and stop it from happening... Here it goes: I was home one day playing my old N64 when, I heard my doorbell ring. I went to see who (or what) it was, and found a Gamecube with a note attached to it, and a pen... The note read: Do you accept the machine? It had yes or no below. "YES!" I thought as I circled yes. And suddenly, I got a phone call... "Hello" "Antonio, you have accepted the challenge... Now, set up the console, and play the game inside..." I looked inside and found Super Smash Bros. Melee. "Okay..." I said as I plugged it in... "How- Who are you?" I asked. "That is none of your concern." said the mysterious voice "The rest is up to you..." then, he hung up. I thought it would be cool to play a game that had only been out for a couple of months... I chose Kirby as my character because... well, he was awesome. I felt a slight breeze once I had selected my character, and I turned around only to notice the windows were closed... I thought it was weird... and cool at the same time. I chose the 'Temple' map from Legend of Zelda... I was pretty much owning my opponent, Donkey Kong, until he finally hit me back. I felt a slight pain on my finger, but remembered I had accidentally cut myself 4 days ago... Then it hit me what was going on... literally... DK hit me again and I felt a searing pain in my gut. I tried to go over to the Gamecube to hit the reset button, but I couldn't move... This is exactly what I said, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME, YOU BASTARD?!?!?!?" I heard that voice... that menacing voice, in. My. Head... It said "Foolish... You accepted the challenge, and now you must take it." No... This couldn't be happening, but it was... I tried to pause the game, but the button did nothing... Dk won the fight and it felt like a big chunk of meat fell off my leg... I screamed, looked down, and sure enough, a big fat hole in the middle of my leg. "THE BATTLES OVER!" I yelled "I COMPLETED THE CHALLENGE!" I was wrong... the voice said, "You will do another and another... UNTIL YOU WIN!" DK hit me and I started to cough up blood and it splattered against the TV. I decided I wasn't going to let this happen anymore. I charged at DK again and again until he lost his last life... Finally, the curse was broken, I could move again and my wounds stopped hurting. I ran outside, I didn't grab no shoes or nothin, I ran for my life, and broke the Gamecube into what looked like a billion pieces... The curse was over... I had passed... Category:Wall of Text Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Cliche Madness Category:Vidya games Category:Well, that was anticlimactic.